Power Rangers Zone Defense
by templeofolar
Summary: The Power Rangers use everything that they have to defeat the Corran Empire
1. The Beginning Zone

The Beginning Zone

This story starts on a US Navy Carrier. It happens in a captain's mast. A captain's mast is the same thing as a court proceeding. The accused. Lt. Colin James was on the stand, and the judge, the captain, gave his final judgment.

"Lt. Colin James," said the judge, "because of your recent conduct, I order you to be dishonorably discharged as of today."

Then everyone proceeded to walk out of the door. When the ship reached port, he was dropped off in the city of Chicago. He could not get a house nor a job because he was dishonorably discharged. He became hopeless. He found himself living in an alley. Suddenly, a villain, Count Zogan, appeared behind him, and Colin turned around and saw him.

"Colin?" asked Count Zogan.

"What do you want?" asked Colin, "I don't have a chance anyway!"

"Actually, you do!" said Count Zogan.

Then Colin responded to Count Zogan as if he hit a nerve.

"What do you mean?" asked Colin.

"I know that the world has mistreated you," said Count Zogan, "if you work for me, you can get the ultimate revenge! The choice is yours!"

Colin thought to himself for a while.

"It's a deal!" said Colin.

Colin and Count Zogan shook hands.

"Come with me," said Count Zogan.

Colin and Count Zogan teleported to the Corran Empire. The base looked strange to Colin.

"What is this place?" asked Colin.

"This is the Corran base of empire," said Count Zogan, "and this is Mustaf, Fornan, and Niko."

They all greeted Colin. Then Count Zogan took his staff and transformed Colin into a spider-like creature. Then Colin looked at himself and noticed the change.

"What did you do to me?" asked Colin.

"You're a spider monster now," said Count Zogan, "if you want the job, you have to fit the part! Your identity is Korkof."

"Korkof?" asked Korkof.

"Yes!" said Count Zogan, "and I'm your new master."

Korkof sighed while Count Zogan laughed.

"Okay," said Korkof, "so, what's on the agenda?"

"We simply cause trouble on Earth," said Count Zygon, "it is something that no other villain has done before."

"I'm with you, boss," said Korkof, "so, what do we do?"

"Let's send some Torkons to attack the citizens of Earth so that they know who they are messing with!" said Count Zygon.

"That sounds like fun!" said Fornan.

They sent squadrons of Tornans to attack the citizens of Falls Creek. Many were injured. Hospitals were filled to past maximum capacity. There was much discussion at a Falls Creek army base.

"Okay," said General David Johnson, "this can not go on. If these guys continue to attack us, we will be reduced to nothing, and that's what they want. We just can't let that happen. We need to think of something fast!"

"Well," said an individual who worked at the Lightspeed Aquabase spoke up, "there is an individual who may be able to help us. Her name is Ms. Angela Fairweather. She was an incredible scientist at the time. I think we could use her help right about now!"

"Oh, really?" said General David Johnson, "where does this individual live?"

"Mariner Bay, California," said the same individual.

"Well," said General David Johnson, "what are we waiting for? If we are going to save our planet, we need to find this individual! Send an envoy to get this person!"

"Yes, sir!" said two air force airmen.

The airmen went to her house and knocked on the door. She looked out of her door window to see who it was. At first, she saw the two airmen and wondered why they were at her door. So, she opened the door.

"I'm Angela Fairweather," said Angela, "what can I do for you?"

"We need you to come with us," said one of the airmen, "the safety of the world is at stake!"

"Okay," said Angela.

Angela went outside, closed the door behind her, locked it, went down her stairs, and hopped inside the vehicle that the airmen were driving. They all drove to the base, but still, Angela had no idea what was transpiring. They got out of the car and walked into one of the buildings. Then a gentleman approached them and shook Angela's hand.

"Angela Fairweather," said the general, "I'm General David Johnson. Nice to meet you. Let's go inside."

The general and Angela went inside the massive building. Still, Angela did not have a clue about what was about to transpire. They sat down at a long wooden table with other commissioned officers of the navy, army, air force, and marines. Still, Angela had no idea about what was about to transpire.

"Angela Fairweather," said an army general, "a little birdie told us about your work in a structure called the Aquabase, and we figured that you could help us. He told me about how smart you were and how quickly you developed things. Basically, to make a short story short, we need your help. Will you help us?"

"Sure!" said Ms. Fairweather, shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay," said an air force general, "you're the captain. So, what do we do?"

"I have a feeling that all of you are expecting me to create Power Rangers," said Ms. Fairweather, "is that right?"

They all smiled and winked at her.

"No problem!" said Ms. Fairweather, "but do this for me. These people must keep their identities as a secret. They must fight fair. They must work as a team. And finally, they cannot use their powers for personal gain. If you can do that for me, then making Power Rangers is an absolute yes."

"No problem, Angela," said the air force general smiling.

The others smiled at her as well.

"Good!" said Angela, "let's start with three."

"Makes sense to me!" said the marine general.

"Angela?" asked General Johnson.

"Yes?" asked Angela.

"I was wondering if I can suggest that my son, Tyrone, could be the leader," said General Johnson, "he was unfit for the armed forces, but this will be his niche."

"As long as it is okay with him and everyone else," said Angela.

"No problem!" said General Johnson, "I'll speak to him right away. He probably won't refuse."

"I think I can convince two more people to join," said Angela.

"Then, alright!" said General Johnson, "let's do this!"

They all left the base and went to get their candidates. David ran into Tyrone.

"Tyrone!" said his dad, "wait up! I need to talk to you about something!"

Tyrone hesitated.

"What is it, dad?" asked Tyrone.

"I have something that you're going to like!" said David.

"It isn't an attempt to send me to the army again, is it, dad?" asked Tyrone.

"Not exactly," said David as he flinched.

"Then, I don't want to hear it," said Tyrone.

Then Tyrone was about to go on his merry way.

"Son," said David, "please listen to me!"

"I'm not going to the army, dad!" said Tyrone, "you can try to convince me, but t isn't going to work!"

"Actually, it's better than that!" said David.

Then Tyrone turned around to face his father.

"Okay," said Tyrone, "what is it?"

"Have you heard of the Power Rangers?" asked David.

"Dad?" asked Tyrone, "are you feeling alright?"

"I'm not joking, Tyrone," said David, "you could be the leader of the new Power Rangers team, Power Rangers Zone Defense! If you haven't believed me in the past; believe me now. Son, this is the ultimate truth. The Power Rangers do exist, and you will be able to be the leader of that team."

"Are you for real?" asked Tyrone.

"Trust me," said David, "I would never do anything to cause you harm."

"Okay, I'll trust you," said Tyrone, "what do I do?"

"Just come with me," said David.

David and Tyrone teleported to the base. Tyrone was astonished by the technology of the base.

"What is this place?" asked Tyrone.

"This is the Power Rangers base of operations," said David.

"Wow!" said Tyrone, "so, where is the Power Rangers' stuff?"

"We're working on it as we speak," said David.

Ms. Fairweather went to the Falls Creek Recreational Center. She saw a young woman and a young man working out next to each other. Ms. Fairweather decided to approach them.

"Hi!" said Ms. Fairweather, "your workouts are impressive, and I would like to give you an opportunity."

"What opportunity?" asked the young woman.

"How would both of you like to become members of a Power Rangers' team?" asked Ms. Fairweather.

"Go away," said the young man.

"Yeah," said the young woman, "we have better things to do!"

Ms. Fairweather sighed.

"Look!" said the young woman, "all rangers must have a base. If you show us your base, we will believe you."

"You asked!" said Ms. Fairweather.

"General," said Ms. Fairweather, on her Zone Com, "three coming aboard!"

Then Ms. Fairweather, the young man, and the young woman found themselves aboard the base. They were also astonished by the technology of the base.

"This place is amazing!" said the young woman, "my name's Mary Ann Conway."

"Yeah," said the young man, "my name's Jose Perez; nice to meet you."

"Okay, now that everyone is here; let's get started," said General Johnson, "let me tell you what we are facing. They are the Corran Empire. Count Zogan is the head of it. Korkof is their advisor. Mustaf, Fornan, and Niko are their warriors. Their warriors are the Torkans. They are capable of flying small aircraft. Now, I will tell you about your powers. Jose, you will be the black ranger. Mary Ann, you will be the white ranger. Tyrone, you will be the red ranger. Your suits have a gigantic white diamond in the center, except Mary Ann's is black. All women have mini-skirts. When a monster becomes giant or when the situation warrants, you can call on vehicles known as zords. Jose, you have the police cruiser zord. Mary Ann, you have the ambulance zord. And Tyrone, you have the fire tamer zord. Together, they form the Defense Megazord which wields the Defense Saber. In addition to a dagger and a blaster, each of you have an individual weapon. Jose, you have the batons. Mary Ann, you have the shield. And Tyrone has the long ax. Together, these weapons form the Defense Launcher. Are there any questions?"

They looked at each other and said nothing. Dr. Larson gave them their Zone Coms and Zone Morphers. They looked them over carefully.

"What are these?" asked Mary Ann.

"The Zone Com is a device that allows communication and teleportation. The Zone Morpher is a device that allows you to morph," said Dr. Larson.

"I see," said Mary Ann.

Suddenly, the alarm sounded, and it bothered their ears.

"What is that noise?" asked Mary Ann.

"That sounds when there is trouble," said General David Johnson, "there are a bunch of Torkans in the city. If you want to morph just press '911' on your keypad, and you will morph."

The rangers morphed and arrived on the scene. At first, they were having trouble finding out how to defeat the Torkons, but then, Jose accidentally ripped the head from one of the Torkans, and the Torkan fell to the ground and disintegrated. He did it again, and the same thing happened.

"Hey, everyone!" said Jose, "rip their heads off; that's how you defeat them."

At first, Tyrone and Mary Ann had trouble discerning Jose' s message, but they eventually got the picture. They began defeating many of the Torkons, but they weren't able to defeat all of them, because Count Zygon took the rest back to his lair.

"Yeah!" said Tyrone, "get out of here!"

"Who are these freaks of nature who keep getting in our way?" asked Count Zygon.

"They call themselves the Power Rangers, boss," said Fornans, "they fight for good."

"Whatever!" said Count Zygon, "I will conquer Earth even if there are a thousand of them!

Count Zygon turned red all over. The rangers were celebrating their victory.

"Good job, guys!" said General Johnson, "you did well. This is the battle; the war is far from over. Fight fair! Work together as a team. Don't use your powers for personal uses. And finally, do not expose your or other's identities to other people. Can you do that?"

They all smiled.

"Good!" said General Johnson, "welcome aboard, soldiers!"

They all smiled.


	2. The Elephant Freeze

The Elephant Freeze

"If we are going to be victorious," said Count Zogan, "we need to make sure that the Power Rangers are out of the way!"

"You know, boss," said Korkof, "why don't we simply start freezing people. If they are at a frozen state , they can't do anything!"

"That's an excellent idea!" said Count Zogan.

Count Zogan took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Elefreeze monster who appeared right in front of them.

"My elephant friend," said Count Zogan, "make icicles out of those people!"

"You got it!" said Elefreeze.

Elefreeze came to the city of Falls Creek and to the downtown area where many people were gathered. He released a freezing beam which changed people to a freezing status. Elefreeze laughed at their misery. The alarm sounded in the base, and all of the rangers gathered around the massive viewingb screen.

"What's going on?" asked Jose.

"Apparently," said Dr Meers, "there is a monster who is turning people into an icicle state. I think that you can handle things from here."

"Right!" said Tyrone, "let's do this!"

"Zone defense!" said the three rangers.

They pressed 911 on the morphers, became Power Rangers, and arrived at the scene. Right away, Elefreeze shot a freezing beam at th3 rangers, and Tyrone was the first one who noticed this.

"Run!" said Tyrone.

They all tried to escape, but Tyrone and Jose were the two who did not escape. Mary Ann went into hiding.

"Oh, little girl," said Elefreeze, "where are you?"

Then Mary Ann came out of hiding.

"I'm right here1' said Mary Ann, "and I'm here to take you down!"

"We'll see about that," said Elefreeze, ":anyway, I leave you two choices. You can join us, or you can join your friends In their frozen state. It's up to you."

"I choose neither," said Mary Ann.

"Suit yourself," said Elefreeze.

Elefreeze began to activate his freezing beam, but Mary Ann was faster. She took her Zone Blaster and zapped Elefreeze causing him to tumble and fall to the ground. Then Mary Ann touched each ranger warming up her hands, and all of the rangers were relieved from their frozen state. Then Tyrone plaeed his hand on Mary Ann's shoulder.

"I don't know how you did it," said Tyrone, "but thanks!"

"Yeah!" said Jose.

"No problem," said Mary Ann, "now, let's focus on the monster, okay?"

"Right!" said Jose and Tyrone.

The three rangers attacked Elefreeze to the point where he had enough.

"I don't think that he can hande any more," said Mary Ann, "let's finish him!"

"Right!" said Jose and Tyrone.

"Okay," said Tyrone, "let' ready the Defense Launcher!"

The three rangers combined their weapons to form the Defense Launcher.

'"Ready, fire!" said Tyrone.

The blast knocked Elefreeze to the ground and left him unconscious. The rangers then briefly celebrated. Then Count Zogan noticed the situation, restoored Elefreeze, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Jose.

Tyrone got on his Zone Com.

"Dr. Larson," said Tyrone on his Zone Com, we need the zords!"

"They're coming right up," said Dr. Larson.

The fire tamer, ambulance, and police cruiser Defense Zords came to the rangers, and the rangers hopped inside their respective zords.

"Alright," said Tyrone, "let's form the Defennse Megazord!"

They combined the three zords to form the the Defense Megazord.

"Alright," said Tyrone, "let's do this!"

Right away, Elefreeze zapped the Defense Megazord causing it to become a frozen state.

"We're frozen solid!" said Mary Ann.

"We have to do something!" said Jose.

"I have an idea," said Mary Ann, "let's spin the Megazord! That should warm it up."

"Yeah!" said Jose, "let's do it!"

They spun the Defense Megazord in a circular pattern, and the Defense Megazord slowly warmed up.

The Defense Megazord was restored to its former status.

"Okay," said Tyrone, "we can't let that happen again!"

"I agree!" said Mary Ann.

"Yeah," said Tyrone, "we need to think of something before he tries to do something like that again!"

"I agree!" said Mary Ann, "we need to think of something quickly."

"You know," said Jose, "the Defense Megazord has a ripple blaster equipped. That should be enough to distract him before we can think of something else."

"It's worth a shot," said Mary Ann, "I say that we should do it!"

"Yeah!" said Tyrone, "let's do it. Ripple blast!"

The ripple blast came from the Defense Megazord, and it hit Elefreeze, and as a result, Elefreee fell to the ground helplessly. Then Elefreeze exploded and was no more. All of the citizens of Falls Creek who were at a frozen state recovered ande went about their daily business.

"Korkof!" said Count Zogan, "what happened? I thought thst we were supposed to win!"

"I don't know, boss," said Korkaf, "I expected a victory; I don't know what happened!"

"Whatever!" said Count Zogan, "don't let this become a repeat!"

"Yes, sir1" said Korkaf, in fear.

Korkaf went to his room in fear of his life. Meanwhile, General Johnson congratulated the rangers for a job well done. Then the rangers left and went to work out at the Zone Recreational Center.


End file.
